The present invention relates to sprinklers. The invention is particularly applicable with respect to rotary sprinklers used in water irrigation systems, and is therefore described below with respect to that application.
One of the important requirements of a water sprinkler used for irrigation purposes is that there be a substantially uniform distribution of the water around the area covered by the sprinkler. Most conventional water sprinklers of the rotary type are not entirely satisfactory in this respect. Many arrangements have been proposed for increasing the uniformity of distribution of the sprinkled water, but as a rule, the known arrangements are of relatively complicated construction and are therefore costly to produce and to maintain.